Blind
by AngelloreXx
Summary: Uma paixão inconseqüente e avassaladora pela amante de seu melhor amigo. O que isso poderia significar na vida de Kuronue? [YoukoKuramaxBotanxKuronue]


_YYH e seus personagens pertencem a Yoshihiro Togashi_

**

* * *

**

**Blind**

_-AngelloreXx-_

Havia cerca de um mês que ela começara a trabalhar na taverna. Sua beleza logo chamara a atenção de todos os youkais que freqüentavam o local, mas, como sempre, _ele_ havia conseguido toma-la pra si sem ao menos se esforçar muito. Natural.

Afinal, se tratava de Youko Kurama, o lendário ladrão.

_Youko Kurama, meu parceiro_.

Youkais bêbados e cortesãs, figuras habituais por lá, conversavam, cantavam e bebiam como se nada pudesse tirar-lhes daquele estado coletivo de felicidade e alienação. Suspirei, contrariado. O burburinho insistente, as gargalhadas escandalosas e o ambiente abafado estavam me incomodando mais do que o normal naquela noite. Procurei por Kurama, mas ele não estava mais ao meu lado. Talvez por instinto, ou ainda por alimentar –ridiculamente- falsas esperanças, me virei em direção ao rústico balcão, procurando por ela. Não estava lá. Suspirei novamente e pedi outra bebida.

Como sempre, chegamos acompanhados por um pequeno grupo e nos sentamos em nossa mesa habitual. Ela, sem conseguir conter um sorriso, logo se dirigiu em nossa direção, sendo observada fixamente pelos olhos dourados do Youko. Serviu nossos pedidos, ainda sorrindo, e trocou um olhar significativo com Kurama.

Senti um meu estômago revirar. Eu sabia o que aquilo significava.

Não demorou muito e os dois já não se encontravam mais entre os youkais no salão, fato que já não era mais novidade. Mas isso não significava que eu me acostumara ou até mesmo aceitara a situação. Incomodado, prendi meu cabelo melhor e pedi outra bebida, correndo os olhos pela taverna. Devia haver alguma youkai que me interessasse. Cortesã, garçonete, não importava, desde que pudesse parar de pensar nela. E nele. Juntos.

_Merda_.

A revolta com a imagem que se formou em minha imaginação foi terrivelmente agravada quando, algum tempo depois, – minutos, horas, não saberia definir- Kurama voltou. Percebi que poderia afundar ainda mais em minha amargura quando o vi caminhar lentamente em minha direção com aquele andar elegante que só ele tinha e uma leve sombra do característico sorriso enviesado nos lábios.

Toda vez que essa cena se repetia, uma parte de mim esquecia que ele era o único que eu poderia confiar minha vida e tinha vontade de espanca-lo até aquele maldito sorriso lascivo sumir de sua face. Mas então, a razão que ele insistiu tanto para que eu aprendesse a valorizar falava mais alto e eu me lembrava que nenhum sentimento irracional como aquele deveria –_poderia_- interferir em minha relação com Kurama.

Ele se sentou à minha frente sem nenhuma palavra.

Tentei esconder meu incômodo rindo forçadamente de uma piada sem graça proferida por um dos youkais de nosso grupo. Nervoso, fiscalizei o salão mais uma vez à procura de uma youkai, qualquer uma, que pudesse apagar a imagem dela de minha mente.

Nada.

Eu só pensava nela. Só queria ela.

Estava perdido. Definitivamente.

"Kuronue."

A voz grave de Kurama, invariavelmente carregada pela indiferença, me trouxe de volta à realidade.

"O que?"

"Não vai falar nada?"

"Sobre o que?" Respondi tolamente.

"Estamos discutindo sobre os próximos planos do bando, mas você parece imerso demais em seus pensamentos para participar da conversa," ele disse, com o leve arquear de uma sobrancelha.

Abri a boca para responder algo, mas perdi as palavras quando percebi a aproximação dela, que depois de alguns passos parou justamente ao meu lado, já que estava sentado na beirada da mesa. Segurando uma bandeja e ainda com aquele sorriso nos lábios, ela perguntou com sua voz doce: "Pois não?"

"Ei, gracinha," o youkai que a chamara, sentado ao meu lado, falou: "Me traz mais um desse," ele completou, levantando um copo para que ela visse.

Ela acenou em consentimento para logo então me fitar, como se esperasse por um pedido meu. Isso me fez perceber que a encarava fixamente por tempo demais, o que possivelmente a fez entender como a intenção de fazer um pedido também. Envergonhado com os olhos róseos fixos em mim, acabei pedindo mais uma dose do que estava bebendo anteriormente. "Certo," ela respondeu, sua voz fina quase inaudível entre os gritos e risadas que ecoavam no salão.

Me virei para Kurama novamente, inspirando profundamente na tentativa de aplacar o desconforto que sentia. Ele ainda me encarava em silêncio, a mesma expressão em seu rosto naturalmente pálido.

"Mais alguma coisa?" Ela perguntou para todos na mesa, mas não pude evitar de ter a nítida impressão que se dirigia especificamente a Kurama, já que repousou seu olhar no youko. Ele, que por sua vez, não desprendeu nenhuma atenção à garota, ainda tinha os olhos em mim.

Ela inspirou sem jeito com a ausência de uma resposta por parte dele e deu um pequeno sorriso envergonhado. Antes de se retirar, porém, acabou cruzando rapidamente o olhar comigo ao se virar. Pude ver uma mistura de resignação e desapontamento nos olhos claros, mas antes que sentisse pena, raiva ou qualquer outra coisa, me virei novamente para Kurama, preferindo não arriscar que ele desconfiasse de algo.

Claro, provavelmente ele já tinha reparado que havia alguma coisa errada; nunca conheci alguém tão observador e perspicaz como ele. Os outros youkais de nosso bando já estavam engajados novamente em uma animada conversa sobre planos futuros. Kurama não me olhava mais. Estava aparentemente interessado na conversa, apesar de, como de costume, não espelhar a animação dos companheiros.

Era uma atitude infantil e potencialmente perigosa, mas eu precisava saber se Kurama estava irritado, com raiva ou algo do gênero. No fundo, eu sabia que ele nunca iria demonstrar quaisquer sentimentos que fossem, nem ao menos para mim. Naquela situação, _principalmente_ para mim. Mas minha antiga e estranhamente reincidente inconseqüência me fez arriscar.

"Kurama," comecei, tomando cuidado para não soar muito artificial. Ele virou o rosto em minha direção novamente, me encarando com um interesse quase descompromissado. Talvez não tenha sido uma boa idéia, afinal...

Afastei esses pensamentos e continuei: "Sobre os próximos planos... Talvez não seja uma boa idéia irmos todos."

"E por que isso?" Ele perguntou, deixando transparecer um pouco mais de interesse em minha fala. Coincidência ou não, nesse mesmo momento, notei a reaproximação de sua amante.

"Bom..." Recomecei, incerto de como interpretar a reação dele. "O castelo é muito bem protegido e talvez levar menos gente seja mais seguro," expliquei, sem desviar os olhos dele mesmo quando ela, do meu lado mais uma vez, retirava um copo da bandeja que carregava e o depositara na mesa, à minha frente.

Kurama cruzou os braços e pareceu considerar a opinião, ignorando a presença dela assim como eu. Para meu espanto, ela se debruçou sobre a mesa, visando entregar os demais pedidos aos youkais próximos. Kurama sustentou nossa troca de olhares por mais alguns segundos, e tive a nítida impressão que ele me desafiava a não olha-la. Como não o fiz, ele simplesmente sorriu e desviou seus olhos sem cerimônia para os seios parcialmente desnudos da garota, que ainda estava distraída distribuindo as bebidas.

"Talvez seja uma boa idéia, Kuronue," ele respondeu finalmente, para então voltar a olhar em meus olhos.

Kurama então deslizou as costas dos dedos lentamente pelo braço estendido dela, chamando sua atenção. Levantando o rosto para alinhar seus olhares, ele lhe sorriu, o que a fez corar violentamente.

_Um simples toque, um simples sorriso_.

Será que eu era o único a perceber o cinismo por trás daquele sorriso encantador?

"Botan...?" Ele a chamou quase em um sussurro, fazendo questão de manter um tom sedutor em sua voz. "Você poderia trazer algo para mim?"

Ela ficou ainda mais vermelha e balbuciou alguma coisa que considerei ser uma afirmativa. Kurama sorriu satisfeito enquanto ela se distanciou mais uma vez.

"Sobre o que estávamos falando?"

Foi difícil continuar a conversa enquanto eu imaginava se ele tinha feito isso apenas para me provocar ou se era uma espécie de "demarcação de território". Ele estava tentando me mostrar que era dono da situação? Eu não precisava presenciar isso para saber. Bastava ver o sorriso que iluminava o rosto delicado dela quando ele estava por perto. Bastava saber que ela o esperava todas as noites, invariavelmente, mesmo quando ele estava em outra taverna, com outra qualquer. Bastava olhar para ela e ver que não tinha olhos para qualquer outro que não fosse ele, que não fosse Kurama, que não fosse meu melhor –_meu único_- amigo.

Kurama havia desaparecido durante toda a manhã, mas eu não estava preocupado. Sabia que de tempos em tempos ele simplesmente sumia sem uma palavra, nem ao menos para mim. Cheguei a procura-lo uma ou outra vez, sem êxito. Até que horas depois ele ressurgia, se dando ao trabalho de me dar uma curta explicação sobre como ele tinha ido em busca de ervas e então se retirava para seus 'aposentos', na caverna que servia de esconderijo para o bando. Eu, por minha vez, me dava por satisfeito com o simples fato de ele ter se explicado e não comentava mais sobre o assunto.

Hoje era um desses dias; ainda havia um ou outro youkai preocupado com a ausência do Youko, mas a maioria já não se importava com isso. Eu, envolvido com os planos mais recentes do bando – um espelho, um castelo e algumas centenas de guardas a serem ultrapassados – resolvi visitar a vila próxima, em busca de informações que poderiam ser úteis.

Havia se passado pouco mais de uma semana desde aquela noite na taverna; Kurama continuava agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido, e ainda mantínhamos nossa rotina de freqüentar o local em que Botan trabalhava. Para mim, talvez fosse mais fácil simplesmente inventar alguma desculpa e não acompanha-los, mas uma estranha e inexplicável vontade de vê-la, mesmo sabendo que ela estava com ele, _mesmo sabendo que ela estava feliz com ele_, me fazia tolerar o incômodo e segui-los noite após noite até lá.

Eu sabia o que iria presenciar, mas mesmo assim, eu queria passar por aquilo. Para me forçar a compreender que ela era inatingível, um delírio...? Talvez a dor auto infligida servisse para mostrar meu lugar diante de Kurama, afinal.

..._Diante de Kurama?_ O que eu era diante do ladrão mais extraordinário do Makai? Eu era apenas... uma sombra. Alguém que se contentava em apenas observar de perto a arrogante aura inatingível do Youko mais famoso da história.

Eu nunca consegui superar Kurama. Não conseguiria, mesmo se tentasse. Ele era o melhor ladrão. O melhor estrategista, o mais inteligente. O mais poderoso. O mais belo, mais elegante... Como poderia competir?

E _por que_ eu iria querer competir?

Era uma situação cômoda: bem ou mal, eu era o 'homem de confiança' de Kurama; era o segundo em comando no bando. Eu sei que ele não confiaria em qualquer um, e o fato de que éramos tão próximos era um motivo de grande orgulho para mim. Eu não era inútil, muito pelo contrário; sabia lutar e conseguia acompanhar o raciocínio agressivamente rápido do Youko melhor do que ninguém, apesar de isso não significar que eu conseguia 'alcança-lo'. Kurama não nascera para ser alcançado, e sim para ser seguido.

_Droga, desde quando eu comecei a ter esses ataques melancólicos?_ Ah, sim, desde quando _ela_ surgiu. Incrível o poder que uma simples pessoa pode exercer. E lá estava eu, mais uma vez, realizando o mesmo trajeto que fazíamos à noite a caminho da taverna. E não, não era de propósito.

_...A quem eu estava tentando enganar?_ A realidade é que quando precisei marcar com o informante um local para nos encontrarmos, acabei escolhendo uma hotelaria convenientemente próxima a taverna da Botan. Isso não significava que eu tinha esperanças de ve-la, ela não estaria ali durante o dia, provavelmente. Mas, que mal faria se eu conferisse...?

E, depois de mais uma pequena batalha em minha consciência, me vi à frente daquele maldito lugar. As portas estavam fechadas, e não pude deixar de sentir uma profunda decepção. Suspirei angustiado e continuei meu caminho, me recordando das vezes em que ficava simplesmente observando-a sorrir com educação enquanto servia os fregueses da taverna.

Chegando ao local, uma hospedaria com aspecto antigo, mas de certa forma aconchegante, procurei pelo youkai e não o achei. Talvez eu estivesse adiantado, ou quem sabe, atrasado? _Droga, Kurama iria me matar se descobrisse_. Eu precisava achar aquele youkai. Como não havia ninguém na recepção, me permiti a ousadia de adentrar por um estreito corredor que dava acesso aos fundos do local, a procura de alguém que pudesse me dar alguma informação.

Qual não foi minha surpresa quando ouvi aquela voz suave que me perseguia todas as noites? Por um momento pensei que era algum tipo de alucinação, que minha fascinação insana por ela estava realmente me afetando, mas quando me esgueirei por trás da porta que dava para uma área externa nos fundos, percebi que não estava sonhando.

_Era ela_.

Conversando animadamente com uma amiga - se me recordo bem, uma outra garçonete – ela ria e parecia despreocupada com tudo a sua volta. A observei por um longo período, reparando em cada detalhe, cada gesto. Incrível como o riso dela conseguia soar tão límpido e leve aos meus ouvidos...

"Posso ajuda-lo?" Uma voz feminina soou ríspida atrás de mim, fazendo com que eu me sobressaltasse.

Virei-me rapidamente, e encarei a mulher que se dirigira a mim. "Eu..." Comecei incerto, percebendo que Botan e sua amiga haviam percebido nossa presença ali. "Eu estava procurando por alguém, mas já estou de saída, obrigado," concluí nervoso, cruzando meu olhar com o de Botan por um breve instante antes de me virar.

"Espere... Kuronue, certo?"

A voz dela me chamando me fez prender a respiração por um momento. Virei-me, encarando-a, sem conseguir esconder uma ponta de surpresa. "Sim," respondi tolamente, imerso em um agradável sentimento de torpor. Então ela sabia meu nome? "...Como...?"

Ela inspirou um pouco incomodada antes de responder. "Ouvi Kurama dizer."

Acenei em compreensão, um sentimento de desgosto me trazendo de volta a realidade abruptamente.

"Você dizia que procurava um amigo, certo? Talvez eu possa ajudar," ela sorriu. "Um youkai com cabelos negros esteve aqui mais cedo, mas foi embora logo em seguida."

Suspirei nervoso. Certo, então era eu quem estava atrasado. Ótimo. Eu havia perdido informações valiosas para o roubo, e, se Kurama descobrisse, não seria nada agradável. Isso desconsiderando o fato da minha paixão avassaladora pela sua amante. Que grande amigo eu era...

Afastei esses pensamentos e voltei minha atenção para a garota a minha frente, que me encarava em silêncio. "Parece que nos desencontramos então...Obrigado, Botan." Comentei com um sorriso forçado.

Ela pareceu surpresa por um momento, e então sorriu timidamente. "...Como...?"

Engoli a seco. Droga, essa situação era incrivelmente constrangedora. "Ouvi Kurama dizer." Ela corou um pouco e eu me perguntei se era possível ela ficar ainda mais encantadora.

"Bom, eu preciso voltar ao trabalho... Com licença, Kuronue."

Sorri tolamente em resposta, a observando partir.

Eu havia perdido o encontro com o informante, mas, estranhamente, não me importava.

**oOoOoOo**

Já era quase noite quando cheguei no nosso "esconderijo".

"Kuronue."

"Hn?" Perguntei ao me virar, me deparando com o Youko. "Kurama... Quando chegou?"

"Há pouco. Procurei por você, tenho novas informações sobre o castelo."

"Oh. E o que é que você descobriu?" Perguntei quase distraidamente. Não conseguia esquecer aquele encontro, mesmo que quisesse. Encarei Kurama enquanto ele discorria algo sobre a organização dos guardas do castelo.

"Kuronue, está prestando atenção?" O Youko perguntou com uma leve ponta de irritação, o que me fez sair de meus devaneios forçadamente.

"Sim, claro." Percebendo que ele não estava nem um pouco satisfeito com minha postura, apelei para meu sarcasmo habitual, mais um traço de minha personalidade que poderia ser atribuída à influência do Youko prateado. "Ora, Kurama... Você está me parecendo muito preocupado com isso," comentei com um sorriso de lado. Mais uma burrice de minha parte; eu sabia que esses joguinhos nunca funcionariam com ele.

Os olhos dourados foram nublados por uma fração de segundos, mas me pareceram normais novamente quando ele se pronunciou mais uma vez: "Cuide de sua parte e tudo dará certo." Ele falou de maneira um pouco mais seca que o habitual, dando as costas para mim e caminhando em direção à floresta.

"...Certo." Respondi inseguramente. O desencontro com o informante subitamente ganhara uma seriedade maior.

"Ah." Ele falou, mantendo minha atenção voltada para ele quando parou de caminhar e se virou em minha direção mais uma vez.

"Sim?"

"Pode ficar com ela."

"Como...?" Indaguei, confusão se misturando com receio e temor.

"A garçonete. Fique com ela, eu cansei."

O encarei incrédulo.

"Aquela voz estridente dela me irrita," ele explicou dando de ombros e colocando a mão na cintura, como se estivesse dizendo a coisa mais banal do mundo.

Tomado por uma raiva repentina, que chegava a rivalizar com meu espanto, respondi secamente: "Não tem vergonha de trata-la assim?"

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu de lado, uma expressão de sutil cinismo, desprezo e zombaria. Como eu odiei aquele rosto naquela hora. "O que foi? Ficou com pena dela?"

Completando com um olhar duro que traía uma contida risada de deboche, ele lançou um último olhar de lado antes de se virar e continuar andando. Por um brevíssimo momento, tive a impressão que os olhos dourados foram nublados por uma sombra de reprovação, mas antes que pudesse ter certeza disso ele já estava com suas costas voltadas para mim.

Completamente sem reação diante daquilo, me vi dividido entre a felicidade e a raiva. Mas... Kurama estava simplesmente desistindo dela?

_Algo estava muito errado. _

_Continua..._

* * *

_N/A: _Este é meu presente de Natal para minha querida Manu, a menina mais fofa desse mundo! Espero que goste! (E espero não demorar muito com a continuação... u.u) Feliz Natal!

Obrigada a Spooky pela revisão e a todas que me ajudaram com essa fic.


End file.
